


Persuasion

by theladyhathaway



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Frottage, M/M, Okami Hanzo Shimada, Rimming, Shower Sex, park ranger mccree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyhathaway/pseuds/theladyhathaway
Summary: Okami Hanzo does not like baths, and is too cunning for anyone's good. Shenanigans ensue.





	Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift for my beloved @melissaknowsthings on tumblr, and is the first part of a larger fic I'm working on in this universe, that I'll hopefully be putting up sooner rather than later. 
> 
> (The original concept for this particular verse was mused upon by @hhgggxx on tumblr, I also found inspiration in Nagaina here on A03 and her story "Ghost Stories on Route 66" which also features Park Ranger McCree, and various conversations had way too late/early in the day for it to be healthy with the fiend to whom this is dedicated, the Mel monster herself)

 

As Hanzo nestled next to him on the couch that evening, Jesse could feel his nose wrinkle. Hanzo had just come in from his usual evening run in the woods but because of the day’s rain, there was a certain Eau de Wet Dog in the air around him. Jesse intended to let it go, but of course Hanzo noticed Jesse’s expression. He tipped his head to one side and his silver hair, today pulled back in a loose low ponytail, spilled over one shoulder. His dark eyes narrowed. “What is it?”

Jesse coughed, embarrassed to have been caught, and chuckled. “Well, honey, don’t take this the wrong way, but you could use a bath.”

Hanzo blinked slowly, and the sly expression that began to curl Hanzo’s lips had Jesse’s palms sweating. Hanzo shifted upright, eyes lit with a low black fire, and shuffled forward until his plush thighs straddled Jesse’s lap. “A bath, hm?” he mused, a hot, pungent weight shifting on Jesse’s lap until he was pressing directly onto Jesse’s crotch. Jesse sucked in a breath, hands immediately going to the Hanzo’s lithe hips. Hanzo leaned forward, resting on Jesse’s chest, and slid his hands up Jesse’s shoulders and neck into his hair.

“Well, you’re a little… musky, darlin,’” Jesse replied, tipping his head back to meet Hanzo’s stare. He massaged Hanzo’s hips, resisting the urge to grip them and yank Hanzo down harder onto his cock. Hanzo, likely sensing Jesse’s moment of conflict with his wolfy intuition, smiled and let his eyes go half-lidded.

“And what if I refuse, Ranger?” One of Hanzo’s hands fisted in Jesse’s hair, holding his head where Hanzo wanted it, his eyes nearly glowing as he began to rock ever so lightly in Jesse’s lap. “Wolves are wild animals, after all. What would you do if this wolf refused to bathe?”

Jesse’s cock was almost instantaneously half hard. “Well, I suppose I’d hafta restrain you. Can’t have you running away, now can I?” he said lightly, finally allowing his hands to tighten on Hanzo’s hips, thumbs of his large hands massaging into the plush flesh of Hanzo’s warm inner thighs. Hanzo’s mouth fell briefly open, before his lower lip was caught by his teeth, small and white and sharp.

Hanzo leaned closer, rubbing himself on Jesse, his hips rocking into a stronger gyration in Jesse’s lap, as he breathed hotly into Jesse’s ear, “Tell me what else you would do to this wolf, Ranger. Would you tie me up? Strip my clothes off and drag me into the shower with you like mortals do their pets? Hmm?” His mouth found the side of Jesse’s neck as he spoke, letting out soft sighs and placing kitten licks under Jesse’s jaw, and Jesse let out a needy growl as his hands moved to grip Hanzo’s ass, his breath catching at the gathering heat between the soft cheeks.

He gave in to the urge to grind Hanzo onto him, and used one hand in the small of Hanzo’s back to do so as he used the other to pull the ribbon from Hanzo’s hair. Jesse leaned forward, finding Hanzo deliciously pliant and loose with want in his lap, and gently gathered Hanzo’s wrists in one hand to wrap the ribbon around them, loosely tying them behind his back. “I’d do this, darlin.’ And _this_.” As he spoke the last two words he flipped them so Hanzo was sprawled underneath him on the couch, sleek hair like a spray of quicksilver behind him. Hanzo’s legs remained obediently parted, his calves brushing over Jesse’s hips, setting the skin there on fire, and he arched his back with a sigh. Jesse’s mouth watered. “Now, see, I think like this I’d have this beast right where I want him. When I have him like this, I could do a lil somethin’ else, just to make my point,” Jesse murmured, reaching down to pull Hanzo’s shirt free of his pants, one hand moving to slide up and over Hanzo’s sculpted abdominals his caress and fondle a nipple the way he knew Hanzo liked while the other began plucking the ties of his pants open. Hanzo watched him with eyes half-lidded, remaining sweetly and pliantly adverse to the defiance of the hypothetical situation they were playing with.

“Ah,” Hanzo hummed as Jesse’s fingers rubbed and caressed the down the V of muscle of Hanzo’s lower belly towards the silken skin of Hanzo’s plainly hot and swollen cock, “But what if I did this?” and pulled himself away from Jesse’s ministrations, then pushed himself over in one smoothly fluid motion so his head rested on the arm of the couch, his ass in the air and back arched delicately, bound wrists resting in the muscular dip of the smallest part of his back. He shook his white hair from his face. “What if the beast distracted the ranger, hm? What happens then?”

Jesse let out another low noise of need and gripped each of Hanzo’s plush ass cheeks in each hand. Hanzo did need a bath, but it could, perhaps, wait a few minutes. “Then the wild animal needs to learn that distractions only work for so long and so well,” Jesse growled, “and the ranger might not realize it’s a _distraction_ , until it’s too late.” As he spoke, he yanked Hanzo’s loosened trousers down and immediately found Hanzo’s entrance, small and inviting, nestled between the lush flesh he still gripped. Hanzo let out the lowest of moans and arched deeper into his presentation. Jesse moaned himself, feeling his cock throb at the incredible heat and sight of his usually-wolfishly-aloof lover asking so desperately, in his own Hanzo way, for Jesse’s attentions. Blood rushed in Jesse’s ears. Just because this scenario was Hanzo trying to avoid the bathtub didn’t mean Hanzo didn’t actually want it. It was two birds, one stone, in Hanzo’s eyes, and Jesse knew Hanzo thought Jesse thought enough with his dick that Hanzo could get away with it. Which Jesse was more than willing to use to his advantage.

Quickly getting his belt and jeans open, Jesse let his cock flop out onto Hanzo’s ass, running it in between Hanzo’s cheeks with a low groan as Hanzo arched back into the touch with a sigh. “See,” Jesse breathed, “Now I’d say like this the beast is damn near to caught with no way out. Whatcha think, darlin’? Would this be enough to keep a wild animal under control? Hm?” As Jesse spoke he rutted into the plush cleft of Hanzo’s ass, groping the cheeks with one hand while the other massaged its way under Hanzo’s hip to fondle his cock, moaning at how wet it was, still half-soft but leaking like a faucet nonetheless. Hanzo didn’t answer with words, instead thrusting himself backward, fucking himself on Jesse’s cock with a moan.

Sensing from previous experience with Hanzo’s stamina and what he liked, Jesse knew he was close. He gripped Hanzo’s cheeks in his hands and fucked Hanzo’s cleft faster, watching Hanzo’s neck and face grow more and more flushed, and listened to his moans grow more and more animalistic as he grew closer to climaxing. When Hanzo’s eyes fell closed and his mouth open, his body growing tight with impending release underneath Jesse, he reached down between Hanzo’s legs and reclaimed his grip on Hanzo’s cock as he stopped thrusting, earning himself an irritated yowl from Hanzo.

Jesse sat back and smiled as he watched Hanzo glare at him balefully, his massive chest working like a bellows and his thighs trembling with desperation from his denied orgasm. There was a little pool of precum under him on the couch, and Jesse reached down to swipe his fingers through it, then brought them to Hanzo’s mouth. “Now, see, look at the mess you’ve made. I don’t think you’re as wild as you think you are, babydoll. I think you just need some… redirective training. Why doncha clean up this mess; see how sweet you taste.” Hanzo’s cheeks reddened further but his baleful expression shifted to the familiar cunning expression as his full lips parted and he took Jesse’s fingers into his mouth, sucking his own precum from them. Jesse’s cock throbbed with need as his tongue swiped over Jesse’s thick fingers. Hanzo bobbed his head on them once or twice, eyes hot on Jesse’s, and Jesse had to resist the urge to just flip Hanzo back over and crawl up him to fuck his mouth until they both came.

When he pulled his fingers free, Hanzo licked his lips and rasped, “Training, hm?” before rolling back over, sliding his wrists free of the suddenly mysteriously loosened tie, and pulling Jesse for a rough kiss. When Jesse leaned in for more, hands sliding up Hanzo’s neck possessively, Hanzo pulled away with a nip at Jesse’s lower lip. Jesse sat back on his haunches and watched Hanzo stand and move away towards the bathroom, shaking his silver hair out behind him as he went, before following him.

Jesse leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom and continued to watch, offering no commentary as he enjoyed watching the smooth muscularity of Hanzo’s movements as he got a shower running. Hanzo’s cock was still flushed dark and hard against his belly, his ass cleft still slicked with Jesse’s precum, his chest and neck and cheekbones blushed prettily. Jesse watched with lazy heat pooling in his belly and hummed.

When the water was suited to Hanzo’s tastes he turned and faced Jesse, drawing near with his eyes still lit with that low black fire. “So,” he murmured, reaching up to wind his arms around Jesse’s neck, sliding their cocks deliberately against each other in a soft rutting motion, “What training did you have in mind for the wolf, ranger?” His hands slid down to the buttons on Jesse’s shirt, plucking them open one by one as he spoke, his lips parting as his pink tongue darted out to wet his lips.

Jesse groaned and reached up with a possessive hand to grip Hanzo by the back of his neck, pulling him in for a rough kiss, coaxing Hanzo’s mouth all the way open with his tongue. Hanzo bent with sweet pliability under the force of Jesse’s mouth, his hands still undoing Jesse’s shirt. When Jesse felt the last button give he pulled away and drank in Hanzo’s face, the gold under his eyes and the silver of his hair contrasting beautifully with the delicious flush on his cheekbones. Hanzo’s eyes opened slowly, their dark depths hazy with want. Without breaking the stare, Hanzo sank with his usual grace to his knees, and let out the softest of sighs when Jesse’s cock was eye-level.

Hanzo nuzzled into the thatch of dark hair at its base, the tip of his tongue emerging to run a single red-hot line from root to tip, and he breathed hotly onto it, making Jesse shiver. Hanzo let out the lowest of whines as his eyes flickered shut and he took the head into his mouth. Jesse heard his head hit the wall behind him before he felt it, and looked down to see Hanzo’s dark eyes open again and fixed on his own as he suckled and licked at the precum beading Jesse’s cock, humming low in his throat as he did. Jesse growled when Hanzo took the whole head into his mouth and sucked, each flick and swirl of his tongue sending embers to the flame coiled low in Jesse’s gut, and reached down and took Hanzo’s chin in hand. Hanzo, still feigning sweetness in his pliability, opened his mouth to run the flat of his tongue up Jesse’s length as Jesse forced out, “Darlin, you look so damn good on my cock.”

Impelled by the lift of the hand under his chin, Hanzo rose back to his feet and didn’t protest when Jesse manhandled him around so Hanzo’s chest was pressed to the tile wall of the shower. Jesse growled in Hanzo’s ear, “But you look even better like this.”

Jesse turned briefly away to strip off the last of his clothes, and when he turned back, pulled in a sharp breath at the sight that greeted him. Hanzo’s eyes were sly over his shoulder as he bent slowly at the waist, legs still straight, and presented his plush ass to Jesse. The view was pinked and clean and gorgeous. Jesse let out another growl and moved in one powerful motion back to Hanzo’s side, Hanzo making a pleased noise as Jesse filled the space around him with both his body and his needful and heady presence. They were both under the water now, and Jesse let his fingers go immediately to that ever-so-sweetly revealed prize, sliding a fingertip over it and applying the slightest amount of pressure as his mouth returned to Hanzo’s ear, nipping at it as Hanzo gasped and arched smugly into his grip. 'Why, you cleaned and prepped for me, didn’t ya, you little whore. You been playin’ me like fiddle, you sly lil thing.”

He kissed down Hanzo’s neck and the curve of his muscle as he spoke, Hanzo shivering and making no comment. Jesse could feel the smugness radiating off Hanzo as his mouth moved over the plane of Hanzo’s shoulder blade and he took the thick plushness of Hanzo’s ass into his hands, groping the flesh and pulling soft sighs and moans from Hanzo as he did, goosebumps rising on Hanzo’s skin as Jesse nipped and sucked his way down Hanzo’s back. “You wanna get fucked, doncha, baby. Thinkin’ you could get me to take you in the shower- hafta get clean, yeah, but you’d get me to fill ya up again, huh. That's what you wanted.” Jesse hummed and rested his forehead in the delicious arch of the small of Hanzo’s back, licking delicately at the dimples as his increasingly slurred words rumbled against Hanzo’s flushed skin. He placed one more nip, more of a bite, and sat back to survey his work, hands still groping Hanzo’s ass. He’d called Hanzo’s smell _musky_ before, but now, with Hanzo spread out like a feast before him and in the steamy heat of the shower, his smell was goddamn intoxicating.

Hanzo was still looking over his shoulder at Jesse, the single visible eye half-lidded and hazy, and he was flushed from his cheekbones to the tops of his shoulders and back, chest heaving and back muscles moving beautifully as he panted, arching back into Jesse’s touch. A melody of constant low noises poured from his throat and filled the thick air around them. The intensity of Hanzo’s stare, combined with his lack of speech and the noises he was making lent the space an… _animalistic_ air. Jesse was possessed by the sudden urge to stand up and fuck Hanzo over, fill him up and make Hanzo his again, show Hanzo himself and the whole damn world how this gorgeous incredible creature had chosen to let Jesse take him, in the most intimate of ways.

Jesse blinked, then leveled a wry stare at Hanzo’s face. “Nice try, with your godly influence thing. Nice try.” Hanzo let out a huff, and the eye narrowed, his skin darkening another shade. Jesse nuzzled the space between his cheeks with a hum. “Well, let’s see here. You’ve been bad, and bad things aren’t allowed to get what they want, but I don’t feel inclined to let this-” He reached around with one hand to grip Hanzo’s silky smooth and pink cock, “go unattended. What to do, indeed…” With the hand not currently stroking Hanzo’s cock, Jesse ran his fingers over Hanzo’s flushed entrance again, Hanzo’s legs twitching and his noises growing needier. He leaned forward, inhaling the scent of Hanzo’s skin, and brushed his lips over the hole, kissing it sweetly. Hanzo made a sound akin to a yowl, his back arching even more severely, pressing back onto Jesse’s face. Jesse hummed and licked the hole now, every so lightly, and nuzzled the top of his crack. Hanzo made more low noises, almost pained, and his head dropped to hang, defeated, between his shoulders as Jesse continued working him.

Jesse began working Hanzo’s hole in earnest, licking and sucking it delicately. Jesse smiled to himself when he felt Hanzo’s panting reach a crescendo, and he rasped out, “Jesse. Please.”

Jesse pulled away to bite at Hanzo’s ass, pulling a moan louder than any before it from him, which, in addition to his willingness to now actually beg and the soft shudders rolling through him as Jesse worked his tongue against Hanzo’s entrance, proved how incredibly close Hanzo was. Jesse hummed. “Ah, there’s that pretty voice of yours, I was beginnin’ to think you’d lost it.”

“ _Jesse_.”

Jesse let out a low laugh and bent to bite at the crease between the backs of Hanzo’s ass and thighs, licking soothingly against the reddening marks as Hanzo cried out. “Don’t worry, darlin,’ I gotcha.” He returned to licking and sucking Hanzo’s entrance, interspersing the smaller movements with pressing his tongue against the hole and feeling Hanzo shake under his ministrations, all while keeping a steady grip on Hanzo’s cock. Jesse could feel precum pooling and dribbling down his fingers, increasing in flow when Jesse toyed with his tip and foreskin.

Ever so slowly, he could feel Hanzo’s balls drawing up underneath him, at the same rate as his noises grew louder and the precum faster. Hanzo groaned Jesse’s name under his breath, beginning to make the low ah noises that signaled he was fast approaching the edge. Jesse tightened his grip on Hanzo’s cock, actively jerking it rather than just idly stroking it like before, and plunged his stiffened tongue into his hole. He let out another growl, communicating to Hanzo without words to _go ahead and cum, cum just like this, little whore._ Hanzo cried out and jerked, legs shaking, ropes of cum painting the inside of Jesse’s hand, letting out an undignified sound as Jesse kept going, kept fucking Hanzo through it, milking him dry.

Sensing Hanzo was on the verge of collapsing from overstimulation, Jesse pulled his mouth from Hanzo’s ass and stood, supporting him with hands on Hanzo’s belly and chest as Hanzo let his head hang loosely and panted. Jesse took a moment to swish some mouthwash from the bottle on the nearby counter, then pulled Hanzo down to sit under the spray between Jesse’s legs, letting the water soothe away the sweat and cum and unlock shaking muscles. Hanzo twisted his face up to Jesse, lips parted, asking to be kissed. Jesse did so for a long moment, then pressed his lips to Hanzo’s cheeks, murmuring between kisses, “So, you gonna let me wash your hair now, or not?”

Hanzo closed his eyes and rested with fucked out looseness against Jesse’s chest, humming. “Perhaps,” he rumbled. Jesse scoffed, and Hanzo opened one lascivious eye, lips curling. “Old dog, new trick. You know what they say.”

Jesse reached for the shampoo bottle. “Sure, but I never believed it for a second. Now hold still.”

“Hmm.”

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for "Wolves of Yellowstone," coming at you sometime in the probably near future.


End file.
